


Necessary Evil

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dina and Eren are the Coordinate team, Foreknowledge, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Armed by the means to alter their fate, the Survey Corps members adjust.(Heavily inspired by another fic I've read, though I am doing my own spin on it. I am leaving some details out, obviously)
Relationships: Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power to Strive II](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727215) by ii-Phoenix-ii. 



Hange tinkered with the latest invention she was working on. It was to be used to keep a certain Titan's mouth shut. Or at least that was how it was supposed to work in theory.

"Made any progress?" a bored voice asked

Hange looked at Levi, excitement surging through her.

"It should be enough to allow us to capture her, and thus pave the way for our super-soldier to use his abilities with impunity." she said gleefully

"Speaking of him, how is he doing?" Levi wondered "It can't be easy, especially since he is expected to carry the burden of fulfilling all of our hopes by himself."

"He won't have to do it by himself." Petra looked up from her book and smiled warmly "We'll all be there for him, and shoulder some of that burden too."

Hange paid them no heed as she continued tinkering.

"It's nearly done." she announced "It only needs some more modifications to be complete, and when it is, our plan would proceed so much more smoothly. Moblit was a great help too! Including him in the plan was a smart move."

"As we knew." Levi looked away

-x-

The trainees gathered in a secure location.

Ymir, Krista and Sasha were seated on a crate. Jean was leaning against the wall.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were standing by the window, looking outside.

"So it's decided." Jean began awkwardly "We're going through with this, for better or for worse."

"We all have a part to play." Armin said "And it's only if all of us play our parts correctly that we can win."

"We are the pawns, and he is the King." Jean said "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel jealous."

"Don't be." Ymir said sharply "If you were in his position, you wouldn't be happy with responsibilities thrust upon you."

"Ymir, ever the realist." Connie sighed dramatically "She keeps us in check."

"Someone has to." Ymir pointed out 

Eren had yet to say a word, though everyone could tell what he was thinking.

"Anyone up for a card game?" Connie suggested "We could use some relaxation before the big event."

They all agreed, knowing what he was really trying to do. And they couldn't fault him for it.

"Thanks for doing this." Armin whispered as he went past him

-x-

"We want to join the team responsible for her capture." Armin said

"All right." Miche agreed "But do be careful. We can't afford to lose our reason for going through all of this trouble."

Sasha, Eren, Mikasa and Jean nodded eagerly

"We'll dedicate our hearts to the cause, Captain Miche."

"I am glad to hear that." Miche smiles "She awaits us to rescue her! Onwards!"

They moved as one, heading in the direction of the forest.

With luck, they'd be able to track her down and capture her.

And after that came the hardest part.

Obtaining her meal.


	2. Capture

Miche observed the Titans roaming the countryside with a critical eye, until his gaze fell on one specific Titan.

"Found her." he informed his squad "Trainees, stay back and protect the Founder. I'm leaving you in charge, Kirstein! The rest of you, with me!"

The trainees watched Miche and his squad go, before Jean turned to the rest of the trainees.

"Right." he said "As we discussed."

Immediately, the trainees got into formation as practiced.

"Keep an eye on the Titans." Jean instructed 

"If she breaks through, we'll have to subdue her ourselves." Armin observed

"If need be, I can..." Eren began

"No." Jean turned to stare him down intensely "You're staying out of this fight. It's a bad idea to waste your energy, as we'll need it for the real deal."

Eren and Jean then engaged in a battle of wills.

"Sometimes, the best way to win is to know your limits." Armin reasoned "And to utilize your strengths and weaknesses accordingly."

"You will stay on the sidelines." Jean repeated "Armin, Mikasa, make sure he does."

"Understood." Armin saluted 

"Me, Connie and Sasha will scout ahead." Jean announced

-x-

The capture was successful, and the Smiling Titan was put into a cart, which rolled back to the castle that was the temporary base.

"Once we capture Annie as well, we'll be able to control pure Titans in the vicinity, thus clearing our path to Marley, and maybe even utilizing pure Titans as our fighting force. You and Dina shall be our vanguard." Hange relayed the plan with obvious excitement

"We wish to give it a test run by utilizing it during the capture itself. The Smiling Titan will remain tied up in the cart. Me and my men will engage Annie in combat, while you, Krista and one other will remain in the cart with her, and will touch her simultaneously, thus making the enemy think that the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan are separate individuals." Erwin elaborated

"I volunteer to be a part of that group." Armin said, saluting proudly

"Of course." Erwin agreed "You're my top candidate for the inheritor of Colossus Titan. It isn't very useful in combat, so it should go to someone with good intellect."

"In the meantime, I suggest we rest." Armin reasoned "We will need it in order to do our parts."

"A good plan." Erwin nodded in approval "You'll be a strategist from here on out. You have three days before we move out again."

Armin nodded, inwardly pleased

With that, they parted ways, ready to reconvene in three days.

"We should spend some time with Reiner and Bertolt." Armin suggested "Can't have them being too suspicious."

"Good idea." Jean slung an arm around his shoulder "Let's have a nice, relaxing time. It won't last, after all."

-x-

The usual group had gathered, playing cards once more.

Connie seemed to be on a losing streak, until he finally got fed up.

"I am tired of this game." he threw his deck of cards onto the table "I am gonna go out and get some fresh air."

"Sore loser much?" Jean teased "I'd expect such behaviour from Eren, not from you?"

"I wouldn't badmouth him if I were you." Sasha said "You might regret antagonizing him."

Jean winced as he realized what she was implying. Getting eaten by a Titan wasn't something he, or anyone else for that matter, would find enjoyable.

"Point." he grumbled


	3. 57th Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squad Levi versus the Female Titan.

Everything was ready. 

"Open the gates!" someone shouted

The gates began to open, slowly, revealing the outside world.

"You join us, Ymir." Levi, whose horse was next to hers, said in a low voice

"No need to speak that quietly." Ymir said, "They aren't within an earshot."

"Be careful from here on out." Levi warned "They are your enemy. Our enemy. Don't give in to their demands or their pleas."

"Don't worry. I won't." Ymir said resolutely "My loyalty is to the Survey Corps."

"Good."

The gates opened fully.

"The 57th expedition officially starts!" Erwin declared "Move out!"

The horses ran pretty fast, and their riders were on the look-out for any danger.

After riding a while, they emerged into the open lands.

"Assume the long-range scouting formation!" 

Immediately, several squads split off from the main unit. Ymir, who was riding up in front, slowed down on purpose, allowing squad Levi to catch up to her.

"You know your role, right?"

"When Annie transforms the second time, that's when I'll transform in turn and stall her long enough for the rest of the squad to get away." Eren recited

"And I'll act as his back-up." Ymir said "With my small size and quick movements, and Eren's attack power, we can win."

"We should not reveal that he has the coordinate just yet." Levi said "So for now, that power mustn't be used under any circumstances."

"Understood." Eren and Ymir said at the same time

-x-

The green flare was fired.

"That's our signal." Levi said "Squad Levi, we're going into the forest. The rest of them will act as our shield."

"She is coming." Ymir said

Soon, Annie appeared behind them without warning.

In response, the squad increased their speed, hoping to get to Erwin's location faster.

Eren and Ymir expertly hid their dread at the sight.

Two rings rested on their fingers, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

As a camouflage, the rest of squad Levi wore similar rings.

_Erwin stood in his office, with squad Levi seated on the couch opposite him._

_"I've procured the rings." he said "Eren and Ymir would each have one, but so would squad Levi, as a precaution. I've procured several ones in varying sizes for you to try on, and use the ones that fit you."_

__

Finally, they reached their designated spot. The specialized canons shot many wires, trapping Annie in place.

"I'll have a little talk with Erwin." Levi said "You guys move on ahead. Hide Eren. I'll be along shortly. Petra, you're in charge."

"Why Petra?" Gunther wondered

"I have my reasons." Levi responded

As they went, Petra, Ymir and Eren kept glancing at their surroundings every now and then.

Finally, a hooded figure appeared alongside Gunther.

Immediately, there was a tell-tale light of transformation.

The Attack Titan appeared.

Petra and Ymir retreated a safe distance away, observing the events. 

In response, Annie decided to leave Gunther alone, and focus all of her efforts onto capturing Eren.

She triggered a transformation of her own.

The Attack Titan was able to put up a decent fight, but in the end, he was defeated, and the Female Titan ate Eren.

With that done, she turned and ran back where she came from, probably hoping to link with Reiner and Bertolt.

Ymir prepared to transform too.

"Don't." Petra said "It's too early to reveal yourself. The Ackermans have this in the bag."

And true enough, Levi and Mikasa burst out of the woods, engaging Annie together.

Mikasa kept her occupied while Levi cut off her lower jaw, allowing him to safely retrieve Eren.


	4. Lies

_"This is the worst." Jean thought "Not only are we stranded in a Titan territory with the Female Titan going after our greatest asset, but we have another enemy in our midst."_

His gaze fell upon Armin and Reiner, who was busy bandaging Armin's head, and he held back a snarl.

"Do you enjoy it?" Jean wondered angrily "Do you get off of pretending to be our friend, acting all chummy with us, knowing you're about to stab us in the back at the very first opportunity? You're a right bastard, you know that? Well, then, enjoy it while you can, for your time in this world is limited, traitor!" 

"We don't have enough horses." he said aloud "Someone would have to stay behind."

It was agreed beforehand that Krista or anyone else who noticed should stay put regardless of the signal. That way, he and Armin would have an excuse to go with their original plan and leave Reiner behind.

"I vote Reiner." Armin suggested "He is strong and skilled, and he has a stronger chance of surviving than you or I."

"I am not sure." Reiner objected

"Of course you aren't." Jean scoffed inwardly "You aren't worth shit on the bottom of my shoe."

Armin and Jean exchanged a long look.

"Don't get caught in the lies of the enemy." Armin's eyes seemed to say

"You either." Jean's eyes conveyed

"I agree." Jean said aloud "He is a reliable guy. Surely he'd rather put himself in danger than let the two of us be in that position. Right, Reiner?"

_Talk your way out of this one, traitor._

"You are correct." Reiner said slowly "All right, I'll stay behind."

Jean was somewhat disappointed. While he knew things usually wouldn't be that easy, he had hoped that Reiner would slip up and expose himself.

Still, it only meant that they would only have to hold out for a little while, and then their plans for the traitors would come to fruition.

The plan for Annie was progressing nicely. Reiner and Bertolt would be next on the agenda.

They just had to hold out a little longer.

Jean helped Armin onto a horse before mounting himself.

As they rode off, he looked back at Reiner, who was staring solemnly at them. He imagined the Armored Titan juxtapositioned over him.

"We'll meet again, traitor, and soon." he promised darkly "And it won't end up pleasantly for you when we do, I promise you that."


	5. The Battle of Stohess

The tunnel leading from Stohess into the countryside was dark and cramped. Not to mention dirty.

And it was currently being occupied by four people, hidden from view by the cover of darkness. On the right were Levi and Hange. On the left were Ymir and Petra.

"Here they come." Hange said

Eren, Armin and Mikasa descended down below. As expected, Annie stayed above ground.

"Well, this confirms it." Hange stepped into the light, a dangerous glint in her eye "Now!"

Three transformations took place. Up above, the Female Titan stood. Crouched down below, the Attack Titan roared.

And hidden in the darkness, Jaw Titan was ready to leap into the fray should the Attack Titan be incapacitated.

Eren leapt onto Annie, pinning her down below. Throwing him onto the pavement, she ran off, hoping to find a better spot. One where she had the advantage.

Ymir followed, jumping from roof to roof, making sure that Annie didn't see her. Not that it would matter now. Annie was as good as dead, meaning that she'd be unable to tell Reiner or Bertolt, allowing Ymir to pretend she had defected to their side and then catch them off guard. Levi, Hange, Petra, Armin and Mikasa were with her.

"The fight is getting intense." Ymir remarked as she watched

"Yeah, it is." Levi agreed

Annie suddenly ran to the wall. Reaching it, she hardened her fingers and began climbing, creating sizable chinks in the wall.

"She has done it. Go!"

Ymir obeyed, leaping onto the wall above Annie. She bit through the hardened skin, sending Annie falling down, straight into Eren's fighting range.

Instantly, Eren pinned Annie down, and Ymir leapt onto the ground next to her.

While he held her in place, Ymir tore her head off, exposing the human inside.

"Hello, there." Hange, who had landed, stared at Annie with a maniacal look "I'll feed you to my new project. You see, I have a hypothesis, and I want to test it out. This also doubles as your punishment for killing Sawney and Bean."

-x-

"Hello, Dina." Hange greeted with a smile "I am here to end your suffering."

At the snap of her fingers, two Survey Corps soldiers brought Annie forward, while she struggled to escape.

"Annie Leonhart, this is Dina." Hange introduced with an evil glint in her eyes "Dina, this is your next meal."

"You named that thing Dina?" Annie laughed

"That is her original name." Hange said "The name she had before she was turned into this. I am merely giving her back what was taken from her: life. And for that, you'd have to die. Your mistake was trying to kill the people of Paradis and trying to take Eren away from us."

The soldiers pushed Annie forward, roughly.

"Moblit, Connie." Hange commanded "Release Dina."

The bonds tying the Smiling Titan to the pole were cut, allowing her to move freely.

She grabbed Annie, who was the closest to her, and gobbled her up.

That's when it happened.

Hange watched in fascination as the Smiling Titan began to shrink, until she was the size of a human.

Dina Yeager nee Fritz opened her eyes and stared at her naked form.

"You want some clothes?" Hange offered "Bring her some!"

"I've been asleep for a long time." Dina said "Where am I? What happened?"

"You are on Paradis island." Ymir told her

She and Eren approached the woman.

"We are Titan shifters." Ymir explained "We're Eldians. And so are you. This is Eren, your step-son. We hope you'll find it in your heart to aid us, if only so you can get back at those who did this to you."

"Yes, of course." Dina said "I will do anything for fellow Eldians."


	6. Training

The people were sitting in the mess hall, eating and conversing with one another.

Eren, of course, was obviously absent.

It was at that point that voices were heard outside the door.

"I am telling you guys you don't wanna miss this!" Sasha cried out excitedly

"If you say so." they could practically hear the smile in Reiner's voice

"Here they come." Connie said "Everyone, you know what to do!"

Everyone straightened up.

Reiner and Bertolt entered the mess hall, followed by Sasha. 

They were still somewhat sleepy. They sat down into three unoccupied chairs.

"Say, don't you think Reiner has a thing for Krista?" Connie turned to Jean

"It seems that way." Jean replied

"Why don't you ask her out, man?" Connie now addressed Reiner directly 

"I should." Reiner replied "Krista, would you go out with me sometime?"

"Our day off is in three days." Krista smiled prettily "So, yes, I would. And I know just the place. We'll go to lakeside."

Ymir said nothing, knowing the whole thing was a ruse.

"The lakeside, eh?" Connie repeated

"It is beautiful at this time of year." Krista defended

It was at this point that Bertolt looked around.

"Say, where is Eren?" he asked

"Oh, he is spending some quality time with his stepmother." Ymir said casually "They've only just found one another, so it's understandable that he would rather spend time with her than with us."

-x-

Eren and Dina were left stranded in the middle of the Titan territory.

"Think of it as Coordinate Training." Hange had told them excitedly "If you can survive the whole day without any outside help, then we'll be ready to use this power against Reiner and Bertolt."

Right now, they were running from a horde of Titans.

"We have no choice but to do as she says." Dina huffed "We'll tire out at this rate, but they won't."

"Right." Eren agreed 

They grabbed each other's hands.

As if by some silent command, the Titans turned around and went in the opposite direction, leaving the two of them alone.

They spread out the lunch they've brought and began to devour the food.

"We'll need to use it multiple times." Dina reasoned "I very much doubt Titans would leave us alone. As Hange said, The Coordinate is our only hope for survival."

"Right." Eren nodded "You go gather some firewood. I'll keep watch here."

Dina nodded and ventured into the nearby woods. 

She shifted, and using the strength of her Titan, began gathering the wood.

Once she had gathered enough, she brought the wood back to Eren, setting it down in safe place, ready to be used as kindle come nightfall.

"You know." Eren said "I am sorry."

"Don't be." Dina gazed into the distance "Zeke made his choices, and we made ours."

"Yeah..." Eren sported a thoughtful frown

"What about you? How do you feel about the Warriors now?" Dina asked "From what I got told, they betrayed the trust all of you had in them."

"True." Eren said "On one hand, I want to hate them. On another, I can't help but think of them as friends. As comrades. And I am sure that others feel the same way."

"Understandable." Dina said soothingly "But you shouldn't let your feelings cloud your judgement when you come face-to-face with them. Just as I won't let my own feelings interfere with fighting the Beast Titan."


	7. Warriors

Krista sat near the lake, looking at the shimmering blue waters.

Reiner sat beside her, admiring her.

Neither of them noticed a movement in the forest.

There was suddenly a dozen or so pairs of feet running, and Titans surrounded them out of nowhere.

"Krista, get away!" Reiner yelled "I'll handle them."

Krista was quick to obey, retreating into the woods.

Dina and Eren revealed themselves to her.

"Good job." Krista praised them quietly

"I'd enjoy watching this." Connie said as he landed "Anyone got popcorn?"

Jean landed immediately after.

"Not so fun when you're the one about to be devoured, eh?" Jean thought "Feel Marco's pain, traitor. Be afraid in your last moments, like he was."

"There is a chance he might come through here, but that's okay." Eren thought "It was merely a test of the Coordinate power, after all."

They watch as Reiner went against the Titans. And, true to Eren's prediction, he managed to kill them all.

"Oh well." Connie said, a bit disappointed "There is always another time."

With that, everybody except Krista made a quick getaway.

-x-

"Report." Erwin Smith ordered

"Well, the good news is that the Coordinate works." Eren reported "Bad news is, Reiner managed to get away, unscathed."

"It was to be expected." Armin said "We have a lot of back-up plans."

"He is right." Erwin agreed "As a matter of fact, I have another plan. Arlert, tell other cadets to come see me."

Armin saluted, and left.

He returned with Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Ymir, Sasha and Krista a few minutes later.

Erwin motioned for all of them to sit.

"Biscuits?" he offered

After everyone took one, he cleared his throat

"I shall now lay out one of the back-up plans against Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover." he announced

-x-

Reiner awoke with a stomach-ache. He glanced out of the window at a beautiful blue sky.

"Ugh." he groaned "Why did my stomach have to act up on such a beautiful day? Must have been something I ate..."

His room-mates began to stir out of their slumber. They milled about the room, putting their clothes on.

He should do the same, he supposed. As he finished putting on a blue vest and brown pants, covering them with his military jacket, an officer entered.

"Commander Erwin organized another expedition." he summarized "Well, it's not really an expedition as much as it is a practice run for something they call 'the Coordinate'."

"They found the Coordinate before us?" Reiner thought "It is a good opportunity to snatch it from them, though."

"They are going to Utgard castle." he continued "They will be practicing there, as there are plenty of Titans to go around in the near vicinity."

"Perfect." Reiner thought "We'll snatch him during the night."

They were walking towards the entrance, when Ymir tapped him onto the shoulder.

"Reiner. Bertolt." she whispered "We need to talk."

She led them to an unused room.

"You mustn't go with them." she said "It's a trap. They plan to lure you to Utgard castle and capture you there."

"Why are you telling us this?" Reiner sounded skeptical "Have you betrayed them?"

"Yes, I have." Ymir said "I was willing to work with them, but then they put Krista in danger. After that, I've decided to throw my lot in with you guys."

Inwardly, she congratulated herself. Her words felt real, even to her, who was deceiving them. Using Krista to convince them she betrayed her allies was a smart move.

"If you can secure Krista's safety, I'll help you get the Coordinate. I am his back-up." she promised "They won't see it coming."

"It's a deal, then." Reiner smiled "Let's work together, Ymir."

"We'll still go." Bertolt said "We can't let this opportunity go to waste, trap or not."

-x-

The Utgard Castle ruins seemed ominous, no matter how one looked at the situation

The Survey Corps soldiers were gathered in what was once the main chamber, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Titans sighted!" one of the lookouts let everyone in the vicinity know

"Eren, Dina." Erwin Smith said "You know what to do."

Dina cut her palm with a small blade embedded into her necklace. The Female Titan appeared in her place. Using his maneuver gear, Eren launched himself into the air, landing on her shoulder in crouching position, palm resting against her shoulder, seemingly for balance. They watched the horde of pure Titans approach.

The lookouts watched as the Titans turned around and walked away, following Eren's orders.

"Is it...?" Reiner turned to Ymir, who nodded "I am going outside."

Ymir nodded and cut her hand with a knife which was conveniently lying around.

She didn't want to reveal her ring blade just yet, intending to use it to 'betray' Reiner and Bertolt when they least expected it.

Reiner underwent a transformation of his own, and Armored Titan roared.

Ymir jumped on top of the stairs, and then leapt further up, grabbing Dina's hair and using it to launch herself onto Dina's shoulder. She expertly kicked Eren off of Dina, and by extension, the wall.

Before he could hit the ground, the Armored Titan snatched him out of the air.

With that done, Ymir threw herself off the tower, landing on Reiner's back. 

Bertolt used his maneuver gear to launch himself onto Reiner's shoulder.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Connie feigned shock "Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir were enemies all along."

"Sweet Maria!" Jean pronounced exaggeratedly "None of us saw that coming."

"Soldiers, move out!" Erwin Smith ordered "We're getting Eren back no matter what!"


	8. Plans and Counter-plans

Ymir, Reiner and Bertolt were resting upon a tree branch, while keeping an eye on Eren at the same time. Eren lacked both arms, which were cut off by Reiner as a precaution.

"Say, Ymir, what is it you want out of this?" Reiner asked suddenly

"Krista's safety." was the automatic reply

"Ymir, what the hell?" Eren exploded "Why would you side with them? They..."

"Shut up, Eren." Ymir cut him off sharply "You're at a disadvantage here. Deal with it."

"Right." Reiner looked at the horizon, and the flare going off in the distance "They are coming. We need to get away as quickly as possible. Bertolt, take Ymir. I'll take Eren."

"Don't worry." Ymir gave her partner a silent reassurance "Just as we planned."

Reiner and Bertolt put their gear on and began their run through the forest, with Eren and Ymir strapped to their respective backs.

The woods soon became dense, and Ymir silently nicked herself with her ring blade, triggering her transformation.

In the next second, Reiner felt the absence of extra weight attached to him.

He looked around, searching for Eren, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha...?" Reiner gasped

A glance backward revealed that Ymir was gone from Bertolt's back as well.

He spotted Jaw Titan, who was getting further and further away rather quickly. 

"Her specialty is speed." Reiner deduced "I'm going after her."

He had a pretty good idea where Eren had disappeared off to.

-x-

Ymir appeared in front of Erwin and pulled Eren out of her mouth, laying him gently in front of his Commander.

"Good job, Ymir." Erwin praised

Dina dismounted from her horse and knelt next to Eren, checking him for injuries. When she found none, she relaxed.

"Eren, Dina." Erwin ordered "Swarm Reiner and Bertolt."

Eren and Dina nodded and clasped each other's hands.

Thunder-like sound crackled weakly around them, and the nearby Titans started running towards the enemy shifters, at full speed.

"Shit." Reiner cursed inwardly as he noticed them "Only one thing can cause this. The Coordinate. The Coordinate is here."

He had no more time to contemplate as the Titans converged upon him.

Then, miraculously, they stopped, allowing Levi and Mikasa to pass through unscathed.

Reiner went pale at the sight of them.

Bertolt, who had just arrived, began to sweat nervously.

"This is the part where it's over." Levi said darkly "Fortunately for the two of you, Commander Erwin wants both of you alive. You'll be sitting prettily in our prison until we find a way to transfer your powers to our loyal soldiers."

And then, the Titans started moving again.

"It has to be Levi." Reiner thought "Levi has the Coordinate."

"They are probably thinking Levi has the Coordinate." Dina thought 

"Which is exactly what we want them to think." Erwin mused inwardly

"Bertolt, Levi is our target!" Reiner shouted "I don't know whether we can take him, but we can try! We must!"

"Soldiers, protect the Coordinate!" Erwin ordered

Ymir and Eren utilized their rings, and Dina did the same with her necklace.

The Attack Titan and the Female Titan stood side by side, with a much smaller Jaw Titan in between them.

"The ultimate family combo!" Connie whooped "Mother and son fighting together!"

"Technically, she is his stepmother." Armin corrected

"Spoilsport." Connie muttered


	9. The Coordinate

**Two months later**

"You have no more information for us?" Erwin prodded

Reiner and Bertolt, who were in a sorry state, showed resilience by keeping their mouths shut once more.

"I see." Erwin said, resigned "In that case, we'll go ahead with your execution. Hange?"

"Eren has recovered yet another memory." Hange informed him "We need to extract some of pure Titan's spinal fluid and inject it into our intended recipients' body. They will turn into pure Titans, and then they will eat these guys here and obtain their powers."

"I see." 

"Unfortunately, their teammate killed Sawney and Bean." Hange said sadly "So we'll have to procure a replacement in order to proceed with this plan."

"The Coordinate will make them come to us, meaning we won't have to venture outside for it."

"Right you are." Hange agreed, eyes shining with excitement

"Then we'll proceed as intended." Erwin decided "Tell them to come here."

Hange saluted and went out to do just that.

She returned ten minutes later, along with the former 104th squad members, Levi, Dina and Petra.

"Listen up." Erwin began "Our next operation is simple. The Coordinate will bring one of the Pure Titans here. Hange will extract their spinal fluid and inject our chosen inheritors with it. Then the inheritors will eat Reiner and Bertolt and obtain their power. I am counting on you all."

"Yes, Sir!" they chorused, saluting

-x-

People started trickling onto the execution ground, eager to see the execution taking place.

"It is ready, Commander." Hange said

She held one syringe, and Levi held the other.

Off to the side stood Eren and the rest of the Survey Corps, squad Levi included.

"We shall now begin the execution." Erwin announced "Bring them out."

Reiner and Bertolt were brought out. They were forced into a kneeling position, and kept that way by two pairs of strong hands.

"Inheritors, step forward." Erwin ordered

Armin and Jean moved to the center of the square, positioning themselves so that Reiner and Bertolt would be closest to them upon transforming.

Hange and Levi injected them with spinal fluid, turning them into pure Titans.

Erwin watched the scene unfold dispassionately, unperturbed by Reiner and Bertolt's screams of terror as they were devoured.

_"Poetic justice." Jean has said when he first learned that he would be one of the inheritors "They had Marco be devoured, now it's them who will be devoured."_

"It is done." Erwin said, looking at two new Shifters as they emerged from the nape "The one to inherit the Beast Titan will be me, or my successor, in case I die."

"And I have a perfect candidate for the new Cart Titan." Hange said


	10. Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke arrives at Paradis, with Pieck in tow. He is reunited with a person from his past. 
> 
> Spoiler: Someone changes sides.

From the moment Zeke set a foot onto the island, he could tell that something was wrong.

And his suspicions were proven correct the moment he entered a thick, dense forest.

A figure was walking towards him. A large, familiar figure.

"Annie." Pieck smiled "It's Annie. She has come to see us."

Zeke held her back, as his gut screamed at him this was so very, very wrong.

And sure enough, the huge figure disappeared. There was now a much smaller figure in its place.

"A Titan shifter?" Zeke wondered

"A Titan shifter." Pieck confirmed 

As the figure drew closer, their features were revealed.

Zeke gaped like a fish, unable to speak as they turned to look at him.

"Mother...?" he croaked "How are you...?"

"Human?" Dina smiled sadly "The chief researcher of Paradis anti-Titan unit, Hange Zoe, found me and turned me back. I guess I was one of the lucky ones."

"It was not luck." Zeke said "It was done because you are of royal blood, just like me."

"You have royal blood?" Pieck interjected 

"Through my mother." Zeke said bitterly

"I am sorry, Zeke." Dina whispered "I am sorry for being an awful mother. That's why I am here. To make it up to you by freeing you."

"What are you...?" Pieck suddenly felt a cold, hard knife pressed against her throat

"Stay where you are, Beast Titan." Levi growled "Or your little partner here gets it."

"I am sorry..." Dina whispered

"Don't be." Petra came up from behind her, glaring at Zeke "You betrayed your father and mother. Now it's come full circle, and your mother betrayed you."

"The only way to free you from Marley's clutches is to kill you." Dina straightened up, having overcome her moment of weakness "Your death will be Eldia's rebirth. Farewell, my son."

A pure Titan appeared, carrying a man in his hand, whom he gently lowered onto the ground.

Then it splayed itself in a supine position, and Petra approached it with an extraction needle.

"What's going on here?" Zeke wondered "Only the Coordinate can do that."

His eyes drifted between Dina, Levi, Petra and Erwin.

Then it clicked into place.

"A non-royal Coordinate user needs a Pure Titan or a Titan Shifter with royal blood to unlock this power." he said slowly "That's you, mother, as you meet the criteria. But who is the Coordinate user?"

"If you value the girl's life, then don't ask any more questions." Levi hissed, cutting a thin line on Pieck's neck to show he meant it

"It is done, Commander." Petra called

"Good." Erwin nodded "Now, inject me."

Petra did so without hesitation.

After a few seconds, a Pure Titan appeared in his place.

Petra and Levi activated their maneuver gears, bringing Dina and Pieck with them, and out of harm's way.

Zeke looked into the empty eyes of Titanized Erwin.

Then he was tossed into its gullet.

And he knew nothing more.

-x-

Pieck attempted to free herself, and help Zeke, but Levi's iron grip kept her from doing so.

"Let me go!" she screamed "You monster!"

"Oh, I am a monster, aren't I?" Levi growled "Funny, coming from a true monster. How many of our people did you kill? Parents lost children, siblings lost siblings, spouses lost one another. All because you decided to invade. And you have the gall to call me a monster?"

By now, Erwin, who had emerged from his new Titan form, joined them.

"We needed the Armored, the Colossus, the Female and the Beast Titan shifters of our own, especially since their original shifters were too far gone to be persuaded to see things from our point of view." Erwin smiled "Pieck...can I call you Pieck?"

Pieck stared at him numbly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Erwin said "You, on the other hand, are different, Pieck. Your eyes say it all. You know that Marley's propaganda is just propaganda, and that they'll never see you as one of them, no matter how hard you try. Am I correct?"

"You're not wrong." Pieck said slowly "But I have to play by their rules. Otherwise, my family would pay the price."

"What if I were to offer you a way out?" 

He crouched and whispered something into her ear. 

Her eyes widened in response.

**Three months later**

"Pieck and Annie have returned!" a soldier announced

A slight and frail blonde woman was being supported by Pieck as they walked forward.

Pieck deterred everyone from taking a closer look by claiming that 'Annie' had gone through a horrible ordeal and wouldn't want people to gawk at her.

The truth was that while Dina and Annie looked similar, a closer look would reveal that it was, in fact, a different person Pieck had brought back, thus ruining their plan before it even began.

"What happened to Zeke?" one of the soldiers stationed at the docks asked

"Unfortunately, he, Reiner and Bertolt were caught and imprisoned before we could get to the edge of the island. Annie and I barely escaped and returned here." Pieck lied "We need to get to Marley before they can get us too. We need to make a new plan regarding the Coordinate. We need aid from the Tybur family."

"Yes, of course!" the soldier said "Men, prepare to depart! We're going back to Marley!"

"I am coming for you, Warhammer Titan." Pieck thought viciously "Tybur family, the ones who helped subjugate us...we will have our revenge, a hundred years in the making."

Beside her, Dina opened one eye.


	11. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various plans proceed smoothly.

"What is going on, Pieck?" Porco demanded hotly

"An emergency meeting." Pieck answered evasively "Commander Magath wants our input in a matter related to the Tybur family."

They went deeper and deeper into the veritable maze of houses. Up in a distance, a lone light shone. A woman stood in the middle of a deserted street.

"Annie?" Porco asked "Where is the Commander?"

"Not here." Dina replied disinterestedly 

Then he felt something hit him over the head from behind, and he blacked out.

Dina and Pieck stared at his prone form curiously.

"Should I eat him or should you?" Dina asked

"It'll be better if I do so." Pieck answered "You can't draw too much attention to yourself, and it'll be easier for me to get close to Warhammer Titan. And with Porco's Titan within my arsenal, taking the power of the Warhammer for myself would be even easier. Then I can make the rest of Tybur family disappear, which will throw Marley into disarray. That's where you and Eren will come in."

They dragged Porco to an abandoned building, where Pieck transformed into her Titan form and ate him.

"Sorry, Porco, but this is for Reiner." Pieck whispered "He died because of Marley. I will avenge his death, and destroy this rotten world which took his life."

-x-

The festival Willy Tybur had promised started off with a play.

It was a typical play of Eldia's downfall and Marley's rise to power. It was also a bunch of bullshit, as far as Pieck was concerned.

In the middle of it, Pieck transformed, and Dina followed suit. 

Pieck leapt onto the stage, and ate Willy, just to be safe. Then she moved on to the rest of his family, devouring them one by one.

"Pieck! Annie!" Commander Magath bellowed "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done." Pieck said coldly "You're doing what we did ages ago. You're no better than us, punishing us as a whole for a crime we never committed. The Tybur family, they are the reason Zeke is dead. They are the reason Reiner is dead."

That was when Dina leapt into the fray, forming a literal shield between Pieck and the Commander.

A massive hammer struck the spot where Magath stood five seconds before, and it was only his quick reflexes that saved him.

"You had feelings for Reiner." Dina whispered

"I did." Pieck admitted "It was the case ever since we were both enlisted into the Warrior Program. His loyalty to Marley was absolute, but he didn't have much use in terms of offense. He reminded me of myself, back then. And I really wanted to start something with him once we both returned...but it was not to be."


	12. Interlude: Plan revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is revealed.

A non-descript individual donning a cloak and a hood covering their face watched as Dina and Pieck rampaged.

Still, they were badly outnumbered, and it was only a matter of time before they would be outclassed.

Fortunately, they had a back-up plan. Already, many of the Eldians present had ingested the spinal fluid of the current Beast Titan.

The man threw off his cloak and hood, revealing blond hair and icy blue eyes underneath.

"My name is Erwin Smith, and I have a message for Marley!" he announced "The message is this..."

Then he roared loudly, and this immediately triggered the mass transformation of the affected Eldians.

Lacking royal blood, Erwin was unable to control the newly-turned Titans. Fortunately, a plan that would cover this issue was made long ago.

"Now it's up to you." he proclaimed "Good luck."

Another person into the crowd activated their 3DMG and used it to launch themselves in the air, landing atop Dina's shoulder, palm resting on the back of her neck.

Immediately, all the Titans who were acting mindlessly now seemed to have regained the sense of purpose they lacked.

-A week ago-

"Pieck and Dina - posing as Annie - would return to Marley and devour the only ones who could stop Eren and I." Erwin explained "Meanwhile, the rest of Survey Corps would smuggle the two of us into Marley and immediately return. From there, I will turn as many Eldians as I can into Pure Titans, and then Eren would follow up by touching Dina and commanding them to rout every non-Eldian in Marley. Any questions?"

There was silence and then Erwin nodded with satisfaction.

"Right."


End file.
